1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for applying liquid coatings and more particularly to apparatus useable by a nonprofessional wherein paint may be pumped to a remote applicator for coating flat surfaces.
2. Prior Art
For many years, do-it-yourself painters had only a brush for applying coatings to surfaces. With the development of water-base paints, flat surfaces such as interior room walls and ceilings could be painted more readily with a roller or pad applicator. In most cases the applicator is dipped into a pan of paint until its transfer media, for example, a wool-like coat, is saturated with paint. The paint saturated coat of the applicator then is placed in contact with the surface to be painted and the applicator moved over surface to apply a layer of paint.
More recently, applicators have been made part of a pressurized system wherein paint is pumped from a remote source. U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,140 shows one such system where a motor driven pump sits on a paint container with the pump connected by a hose to an applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,300 sets forth another such system wherein a roller of the applicator may be operatively rotated at variable rates. A further pressurized paint delivery system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,062. This system includes a peristaltic-type pump which delivers paint from a movable paint can carrying case to a remotely located paint roller. Various color paints can be applied to effect unusual patterns. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,668, a still further pressurized paint delivery system is shown. This still further system includes a planetary gear reducer connecting a peristaltic-type pump to a motor. The pump has a spring loaded plate which rotates to disengage a set of rotating rotor lobes from a piece of flexible hose when back pressure on the hose is excessive.